


What's In A Name?

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Gen, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain always brings out the nutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

Mordred was standing under an alcove where the rain pouring from the gutter barely missed his shoes but splashed up from the ground, soaking his shins anyway. He shivered despite himself and tucked his fingers into his armpits a little more tightly. When a man walked by, he leaned away from the wall only to be dismissed before he got a word out. Sighing, he fell back against the brick and waited.

A little while later, another man, this one tall, blonde and fit, came by beneath an umbrella. Mordred jutted his hip out. "You lonely, mate?"

The man gave pause and inclined his head. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you had someone to go home to, today."

"Not today or any other," The man replied. "What's it to you?"

"I could keep you company, if you like." Mordred offered hopefully.

The man was quiet awhile but that was a good sign. Finally, he heaved a sigh. "How much?"

Mordred smiled coyly. "Ton to suck, two to fuck. Coupla ponies if you just need a hand."

"I'm Arthur," the man said, beckoning to Mordred and angling his umbrella to cover them both.

Mordred slipped his arm around Arthur's waist and pressed tightly to his side, soaking up the warmth radiating from him. "And who am I?"

Haunted eyes skittered over him and Arthur's lips thinned. Finally, he said, "Merlin...you'll be Merlin."


End file.
